Grancrest-Senki Staff Members
The Grancrest-Senki Staff Members are experienced members of the community who have been entrusted with access to restricted technical features ("tools") which help with maintenance. They are a small set of editors the wiki considers to be highly trustworthy, mature and responsible, able to lead by example. Those seeking help will often turn to an administrator for advice and information. In community discussion and interaction, administrators may help provide a thoughtful voice in some kinds of consensus, and can also be helpful as discussion moderators. However, administrators words and votes do not carry more weight in any form of discussions on the site. If you wish to be considered for a future position, however, or wish to nominate someone else, please apply here. Please also provide a supporting statement. Grancrest-Senki Wiki Staff Members Staff Member Tasks Administrators Administrators (also known as "admins" or "sysops") are trusted users who are generally chosen by the bureaucrats and also have access to the following rights: *All privileges from the Discussions Moderator and Content Moderator groups. *Block users who are vandalizing the wiki from editing and other actions. *Grant and revoke both the Chat Moderator and Discussion Moderator rights. *Have access to CSS coding for the wiki. Content Moderators Content Moderators are users who have additional tools available to moderate specific parts of the community. These tools are: *Deleting and moving protected pages *Deleting and moving files *Undeleting pages and files *Rollback *Re-upload files *Protecting and unprotecting pages *Patrol pages if the community has the RecentChanges patrol feature enabled. The same rules of an administrator is the same as that of the moderators. A moderator do not have full administrator rights. RollBacks Anyone can revert vandalism and bad-faith edits, but it takes a couple of clicks in the page history to get it done. Users with the "rollback" permission are able to undo bad edits with one click, by using the rollback link on diff pages, user contributions list, or the list of recent changes. *It is important to note that sysops already have rollback rights by default. Users with rollback rights are just users who are not necessarily a sysop but are trusted enough to remove vandalism. *Deleting and removing vandalism *Restoring vandalised pages *Revert bad faith edits Discussion Moderators Discussions Moderators are users who have additional tools available to manage conversations in various features across the community where users are having discussions. These tools are: *Removing and restoring threads and replies from any user *Closing and reopening threads *Manage Forum boards, move threads from one board to another, and highlight and unhighlight threads. *Moderating chat *Deleting blog comments *Editing and deleting article comments *Moderating the Discussions feature, if enabled. Chat Moderators Chat Moderators are users who have the chat moderator status in chat to moderate a community's chat room. The tools available to manage conversations in various features across the community where users chat. These tools are:. *Ban users from chats *Kick a user out of the chat to prevent them from returning until a chat moderator,discussion moderator, or admin unbans them from the user's contributions page or until the ban expires. *Moderate chats *Deleting inappropriate messages Image Controls Image controls are users who control and moderate images associated in the wiki. Fandom hasn’t officially recognised this as a user right, it is an extra position that we considered. In this wiki users are considered to be part of the Grancrest-Senki wiki staff and are given content moderator abilities, and would have a “Image Control”, tag. *Renaming and deleting images. *Uploading images to image galleries. This also includes:(gifs and videos.) *Moderating image uploads Inactivity Administrators should remain active to assist the wiki, who has entrusted them with additional user rights. * An active status is defined as: ** Continuing substantial contributions, defined as edits that do not include modifying user space pages, or correcting spelling/grammar/formatting. ** A steady flow of such contributions, defined as editing on most days each month. ** Reasonable speed in replying to user talk messages, defined as replying before the poster of the user talk message is forced to make an alternative consultation. * Administrators should alert the community to a leave of absence by adding the inactivity template to their user page. The administrator should also mark themselves as inactive on the list of administrators. Leaves of absence may be for any length up to two months. * If the Administrator continues to be inactive for a prolonged period of time, removal of user rights will be considered by the active bureaucrat. Consideration will begin from when any leaves of absence were meant to finish. * Before an Administrator is removed from office, two Administrators, two Policy & Standards Councilors, and one regular user must be informed. Becoming a Grancrest-Senki Wiki Staff In general, the wiki should not have more than five administrators at one. However, users may at always nominate themselves for adminship so that they may be considered if a position ever opens. The Chairman/woman of the Policy & Standards Council, under certain circumstances, may have administrative powers but this is usually temporary. Badges For use by Grancrest-Senki Wiki Staff Members only!!! Type on your user page; this badge is a symbol that you're a Administrator of this wiki. If your User rights are removed, you must remove it from your user page, or another user who is in authority will remove it for you.